


Knots

by scotchywrites



Series: A Hundred Red Roses [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, Massage, One Shot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Romance, Sensuality, Soft Ben Hanscom, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchywrites/pseuds/scotchywrites
Summary: She always searched for the best possible way to enjoy and experience Ben's affections to the fullest. Every time again, they made her feel so damned good. Ben's attention for her was intoxicating, but in a good way. It made her feel far better. It allowed Beverly to relax and be herself, and forget about everything and everyone for a good while. When she falls asleep in his arms at night, she is almost always free of nightmares and on bad nights, he would cradle her into his arms and soothe her down until she is well again.Ben Hanscom is way too good to her, but sometimes Beverly Marsh allowed her to believe that she deserves it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: A Hundred Red Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have proofreaders, so there might be a few typos.

Ben had been working from home that day, spending most of it cooped away inside his office like he did quite often. In things like these, they had more in common than they might've thought at first. Beverly had her own home office, but she liked heading out into the world to work at her company just as much as Ben liked to dream away in his tall Manhattan skyscraper. But now that he had a reason to live, and be home and just enjoy the pure bliss that comes with living a peaceful domestic white picket fence (although Manhattan didn't quite allow such a scenario, but his place in Texas did) with the girl of his dreams, Ben found himself working from home a little more often than before. Being around Beverly was a good thing, a motivating thing. She brings out the best in him, and he brings out the best in her. Living with Ben Hanscom had been a major change in every part of Beverly's life. He was so good to her. He made her feel like she matters, like she doesn't have to live up to anything or anyone. She doesn't have to meet any standards, because she has always been Ben's standard. He had confessed to her, one starry night, that he couldn't bring himself to date any other girl because they weren't her. Even when he couldn't remember who she really was, he could still tell that no other girl has ever made him feel the same way Beverly Marsh had done.

She has always carried a love and passion for fashion, but for all these years it had slipped her mind how much she had been drained from that which she loves. Ben had sparked something within her, a burst of creativity which had left Beverly believing she could start over, begin from scratch, and put her name out there into the world again. Ben had inspired her and her brand, he had opened a door within her mind and her heart which had been locked for years on end as she was forced to create works for Tom Rogan, rather than herself.

Her first line of clothing had been a hit right away. The media rediscovered Beverly Marsh, and she felt like she could shine like the pure and raw diamond she had been before the toxicity of the industry had attempted to shape her into something they wanted her to be. She had turned her back on the industry the same day she had turned her back on Tom Rogan. Let them rot, Beverly Marsh thought.

It was a little past six in the evening when she turned the key in the lock to her shared home with Ben Hanscom. She could see his shadow waltz through the air as she kicked off her shoes. She carefully tucked them away in the little cabinet in their hallway, where they kept their shoes. The majority of them belonged to Beverly, but Ben would gladly buy her many more if she so desired. Beverly left her keys in the little glass scale on top of the cabinet, alongside Ben's set. She peeled her coat from her shoulders and carefully placed in the hidden wardrobe closet. It was one of Ben's nifty designs, as he was no fan of cluttering up the hallway to his home. The cabinet was hidden behind the wall and had a pressure point for a handle. Pushing this area would release a sliding mechanism and reveal the coats and scarves stored away inside the wardrobe.

She headed further inside their home to find the dinner table all set and ready, decorated with vivid red roses, candles and two glasses of red wine. Ben was pacing through the kitchen, from the furnace to stir his sauce, to the sink to pour the water from his pasta. He had a towel swung over his shoulder. Beverly admired him from the doorway. She wondered if he had seen or heard her enter.

"Hey," Beverly said. She smiled when Ben looked up. He looked so lost in his own mind, so occupied with his pasta, the look of surprise in his eyes when he saw Beverly was just so admirable. And the big, goofy smile that followed right after simply warmed Beverly's entire chest. Ben Hanscom is just too good for her.

He cooks like a true masterchef and doesn't even acknowledge any praise she had for his pasta dishes. They were always simple, but somehow Ben made them taste so incredibly good. He often joked they were made with love, and Beverly would buy it every time again. They cleaned up the table together, but Ben had insisted he did the dishes himself. She had been working hard all day, and Ben was determined to have her relax all evening until she dozes off to sleep. And Ben? Ben wouldn't be Ben if he did not have a plan in mind already...

Beverly had retreated into their bedroom while Ben took care of the dishes. She slowly peeled off her white ankle socks and her black skinny trousers. She carefully placed them over the back of an old chair sitting in the corner of their bedroom as if to prevent any creases to get into the fabric by the time she would like to wear them again. She wandered into the bathroom next. In fact, she almost waltzed in there. Ben's presence and the love he carries for her often made Beverly float a little in her own mind, especially on quiet and peaceful days like this one, where they could be disgustingly domestic with each other and feel nothing other than pure joy about it.

She had just finished brushing her hair when she saw Ben appear behind her in the mirror. He moved in silence, and came to stand behind her. He reached out to place his hands on her hips, moments later he slid them underneath the fabric of her white blouse where he could feel her skin. Beverly slowly leaned into the sink a little, and arched her back when she felt the warmth of his hands against her own skin. She hummed sweetly and closed her eyes. She liked this, very much. She invited Ben to bury his nose in the side of her neck by tilting her head a little, leaving him more skin to discover. A smile laid painted across her lips. Ben could see it when he glanced up and watched the two of them in the large mirror in front of them. It displayed them from the waist up. He followed the curve of her body with his eyes and hummed against her ear.

"What's on your mind, handsome?" Beverly asked quietly. "You," Ben whispered against her ear. Beverly could feel a happy chill tease her skin. She felt warm, and untroubled, even when Ben allowed his hands to wander. He moved to hold her hands in his own and guided her outside the bathroom, back into the bedroom. He didn't mind that Beverly hadn't finished her routine yet. He would very much enjoy peeling that blouse off her skin himself.

Beverly looked behind her, up at Ben. She couldn't read into his eyes what it was that he in mind for her. Whatever it was, she felt like she would enjoy it nonetheless. She allowed Ben to guide her towards the bed.

His fingers smoothly worked their way around the buttons of her blouse. Ben watched carefully how he opened one button after the other, starting at her collarbone and moving down to her cleavage and her chest. She was wearing that stunning red lace lingerie set Ben had bought for their first anniversary and it made his heart flutter within his chest. It's almost as if she knew something would be waiting upon her return back home, even if they had nothing to celebrate. Ben needs no celebrations or other reasons to show Beverly how much he adores her. Every day they had together was an opportunity for him to make up for nearly thirty years of not being able to share his love with someone else. He has so much of it to share, she would be a complete fool to deny any of it.

Ben pushed the blouse down her arms. Beverly helped him a little. She looked up at him, neutral. Around Ben, she never felt any shame or embarrassment to be undressed or naked. She never felt like she was being watched or judged, or regarded as a piece of meat good for nothing but brutal anger and stress relief. Tom had never once made her feel like a woman in their married years. To him, she was no more than another one of his sickening attempts at blowing off steam. She had to give herself to him and he would take her. Ben never expected her to give anything to him, nor would he take anything from her she wasn't willing to give to him. Ben Hanscom treats her like a woman (like a queen). Ben Hanscom is good to her.

She allowed him to guide her onto the bed and laid onto her stomach for Ben. Beverly cradled her pillow close to her and rested her head on top of it. Shortly after, Ben climbed on top of the bed with her. He first had fetched a bottle of soothing body cream her bedside drawer. Beverly kept a handful of soothing creams and lotions in there for moments like these. If it wasn't her time to be spoiled, it could be Ben's. He had chosen her personal favourite. It had a flowery scent and felt tender on her skin. Ben loves it, too, because it had the 'magical property' (as he liked to call it) to make Beverly's soft skin feel even softer for the next three days.

He gently straddled the back of her thighs and helped Beverly take of her bra by unlocking its strap. She wiggled her arms until it was gone and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. She tucked her head back down on the pillow and hummed comfortably. They had always been a team consisting of little spoken words. They didn't really need them. They could let the moment or the atmosphere between them speak for them, or when they could look each other in the eyes, there were all the things on their mind that laid there open for the other to read like a book. Ben admired that about Beverly, because he wasn't the best at communicating about his feelings and thoughts. Beverly adores this about Ben, because she was glad she no longer needed to provide an explanation for everything she did. Ben allowed her to do what she felt was right and good for her. He even allowed her to have a smoke whenever she desired it. Though to him, it was a call that she felt worried or upset about something. Instead of poking her for answers, he would simply make sure to spoil and love her just that little bit more. They have worked hard, and long, in order to be able to craft their relationship into what it is today. Ben wouldn't want to change it for anything in the world. Beverly would rather not think about what would have become of her, had it not been for Ben.

The bottle squirted a big tuft of pastel pink cream into the palm of Ben's hand. He pushed the cap back on by nudging the bottle against his thigh and left it on the empty side of the bed. Ben rubbed his palms together to spread the cream on both hands before he placed them in the center of Beverly's back. Ben moved his hands smoothly, and carefully all the way up to the nape of her neck where he began to massage her shoulders first. He took his time doing so, making sure that he wouldn't leave a single spot unattended. Beverly hummed happily underneath him. That same, big smile laid painted across her lips again, albeit this time without any red lipstick to enhance its intensity.

Ben's fingers traced over every inch of her skin they could find. They worked their way around any knot or tense area and would not move onto the next one until he no longer felt any stress on the current spot he was tending to. Ben wouldn't mind if this took him all night. He would gladly take all the time in the world to tend to Beverly. Part of him felt like he could dedicate his entire life to making sure she is feeling her happiest at any time.

Beverly had closed her eyes when Ben massaged her shoulders. It felt much better this way. She always searched for the best possible way to enjoy and experience Ben's affections to the fullest. Every time again, they made her feel so damned good, she sometimes wondered if it could be an addiction, to crave more of one's love. Ben's attention for her was intoxicating, but in a good way. It made her feel far better. It allowed Beverly to relax and be herself, and forget about everything and everyone for a good while. When she falls asleep in his arms at night, she is almost always free of nightmares and on bad nights, he would cradle her into his arms and soothe her down until she is well again. Ben Hanscom is way too good to her, but sometimes Beverly Marsh allowed her to believe that she deserves it.

Ben's fingers dipped into her skin so comfortably, she occasionally thought of a cat kneading a blanket and hummed sweetly at the tender sensation teasing her nerves. It felt good, and it sent her mind floating to better places again. She thought of the waves that gently rocked Ben's boat as they sail together. She thinks of the smooth run of Ben's car as he would drive her to the most beautiful places he knows. She thinks of a big, fluffy cloud far away and high above the rest of the world, where she can be carefree and happy. She sighed happily. Ben's presence in her life was like a free medicine, on top of her scheduled, bi-weekly appointments with a proper therapist, qualified to provide proper assistance.

Beverly gently arched her back when Ben's hands wandered over her sides for a brief moment. They sought out any other troubled spots, and it was nearly ridiculous how easily he could find them. His palms wandered slowly, upwards to her breasts. He paid most attention to the skin that dealt with the strain of her bra, and reached as far as the sides of her breasts. It caused Beverly to slowly curl into his touch. It just felt so good, she couldn't help but yearn for that little bit of extra skin to possibly get some attention as well. Ben grinned. He knew what to do now, though decided to keep it for last. Her body was a wonder to him, and he was certain he could impossibly get tired of it. She had thousands, if not millions of freckles scattered across her skin, creating constellations far more beautiful than the stars shining bright in the sky at night. Ben wished he could count them all, but each time he would try, he would also lose count. In his regards, Beverly was a goddess who deserved no less than his everlasting worship.

He paid attention to every single inch of her back with the most care and love he bore within him and hardly grew any tired of it. Ben could do this for much longer, but as he went on and on, and gave her more and more of his everlasting love, he had noticed that Beverly was relaxing so much, she had begun to drift off in a comfortable doze. It brought a tender, loving smile to Ben's lips. He once more moved his hands to Beverly's waist and traced her up her sides. He leaned closer so that he could press a kiss against the nape of her neck before he moved further to whisper into her ears.

"You feeling good?" he whispered into her hair. He slowly dug his hands underneath her this time, and traced his palms along her breasts until they were covered entirely by the warmth of his large hands. Beverly sighed softly at the incredible sensation of feeling his big hands against her chest. She easily melted into him and allowed Ben to make himself more comfortable around her now that he had finished kneading every knot from her skin. They rolled over together, onto their sides. Ben kept his palms covering her chest as Beverly reached for the covers of the bed and slowly brought them all the way up until they were tucked underneath them, ready to enter the next stage of the night. Beverly moved one of her hands to one of Ben's and traced her fingers over his own. She felt the veins in his hand and wrist and closed her eyes. With Ben, she always felt so good. So safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bnvrly) !


End file.
